


Go To Sleep, Spencer.

by thepolicebox



Category: Psych
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Nightmares, Shassie, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepolicebox/pseuds/thepolicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassie shows up on Shawn's doorstep in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep, Spencer.

When Shawn had heard a rapping on his apartment door at 3:42AM, he assumed it could only be one person.

  
"Gus, did you accidentally screw up a murder scene again? Because you know what hap-" Shawn started to mock, until he actually opened the door to see the last person he would ever see there.

Ever.

Seriously, he would expect to see Val Kilmer standing at his apartment door at 3:42AM instead of-  
"Lassie?" Shawn blinked, "Am I dreaming? Are we gonna be dirty, filthy lovers in the nighttime and make sweet, sweet manlove?"

Despite Shawn's confusion, his inability to resist teasing the serious man still ensued.

  
At Shawn's question Lassiter rolled his eyes and ignored it, fiercely fighting back the blush that was lurking under his cheeks.

  
Instead, he quirked an eyebrow and asked in a tone that was both curious and bad-cop, "Guster accidentally screwed up a murder scene?"

  
Shawn shot up his eyebrows and pursed his lips. His eyes squinted a bit as he shook his head.

"Mmmm, what does 'screwing up a murder scene' even really mean?" He gave a soft chuckle. "It's an expression, Lassieface," Shawn gave him a smirk and decided it was best to change the subject. "Now not that I don't love seeing your beautiful sea-blue eyes, but why are you standing at my doorway in the middle of the night?"

  
Lassie shifted his weight on his narrow feet and looked down, suddenly awkward.

That was when Shawn really looked at him. He looked more different than Shawn had ever seen him. He was wearing a gray tshirt and plaid pajama pants. The shoes were two different colors of slippers, suggesting that he had more important things on his mind. His black hair wasn't neatly combed Shawn imagined the older man had run his slender fingers through them many times. He had dark circles under his eyes.

Lassiter looked sleepless and unkept; the opposite of the normal clean shaven, well groomed look he seemed to always be sporting.

"I shouldn't have come here. I'll be going now," Lassiter muttered, turning around and taking a step. A step was all he made until Shawn grabbed his hand.

"No, wait, slow down, Carly," Shawn's hand molded together in his, and they were clammy and calloused. Shawn swore he could feel fire burning under his skin. "What's the rush?" Shawn pulled Lassiter in the warm apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Spencer," Lassie's voice didn't have as much bark as it usually did, "let go of my hand."

Shawn's green eyes widened and he instantly released his grip on the other man's hand. He would have blushed if he were the type to get embarrassed easily.

"You know you liked it," Shawn joked and began walking toward the kitchen, "Sit down! Want some coffee? Maybe some pineapple? You know what? I'll bring you both. Me casa yo casa, man!"

Lassiter rolled his eyes from his seat on the couch.

"It's 'mi casa su casa', Spencer."

"Whatever," Shawn said with a smile coming to join Lassiter on the couch with coffee and sliced pineapple, "I never listened when I took Spanish in high school."

Shawn handed Lassiter his cup of coffee and for a short moment their fingers brushed. They could feel the heat lingering from the contact.

"So why haven't you been sleeping?"

Lassiter almost choked on his coffee he was sipping.

"What are you talking about?" His tone defensive and bitter. Shawn briefly wondered if the bitter tasting coffee left on Lassie's tongue rubbed off in his voice.

"Oh, come on. Give me a little credit. I can sense you haven't slept in...what? Three days?" Shawn cocked an eyebrow while holding a finger to his temple.

"You aren't psychic," Lassiter muttered uselessly.

"That's beside the point, you handsome angel. Why haven't you been sleeping?" Shawn repeated, leaning back against the cushions and staring into the diamond eyes of Lassie's.

"Why haven't you?" Lassiter shot back, meeting Shawn's gaze with unbelievable intensity.

Shawn pursed his lips for a moment and Lassiter mentally captured the impressed look Shawn had, to store in his memory.

"My sleeping patterns are always like this. Haven't you ever wondered why I take so many naps?"

Lassiter actually had a surprised expression. He didn't expect to get an answer from Shawn.

Shawn always seemed to surprise him.

"Your turn. Spill it. Don't worry, I won't gossip to Gus about this tomorrow. It'll be between just us girls," Shawn teased.

When Lassiter didn't roll his eyes, sigh, or even call him a jackass, Shawn knew this was serious. Shawn hated serious stuff. He usually said something stupid.

"Nightmares," Lassie mumbled, shrugging. He was obviously trying to be nonchalant. Key word: trying.

"If this is a Nightmare On Elm Street kinda thing, I'm out, Lassie."

"Spencer," Lassiter grumbled weakly, covering his face with his hands and rubbing his eyes. "Can't you have one conversation without a movie reference?"

"The opportunity was too good to pass. You can't blame me. But, okay, I'll try and keep my references to a minimum. What are your nightmares about? Losing your gun? Being fired? Walking into the station naked? Personally, I'll admit I have had a dream about that last one. It was definitely not a nightmare," Shawn rambled as he always did when got anxious.

Lassiter blinked and froze for a second, before sighing and sipping his coffee again. He wouldn't meet Shawn's eyes.

"No. It has more to do with...recent events," Lassiter cleared his throat and swallowed hard, feeling a lump growing.

Shawn felt his eyes grow wide.

"You mean what happened with Yin?" Shawn asked, although it sounded like a statement. Shawn's mind immediately flashbacked to all the events in fastfoward and he nearly shuddered.

When it became clear Lassie wasn't going to reply, Shawn spoke up.

After all, that is his specialty.

"Yin is dead, Lassie. Dead as a doorknob. Doorknob? That doesn't sound right...doornail! Dead as a doornail. We got that crazy bitch Allison too. She's locked up, and she's not getting out anytime soon!"

Shawn had subconsciously moved closer and now their knees were touching.

"Tell me what happens in the nightmares."

Lassiter groaned.

"It's always the same one. Yin kills you and I can't stop him."

There was a beat of silence and Lassie couldn't meet Shawn's eyes even if he wanted to. Lassiter liked to think of himself as a robot (even McNab had told him he was one), and when he shared things about his personal life it made him feel vulnerable.

Then once again, Shawn did something he didn't expect.  
Shawn slowly grabbed his hand, almost bashfully (which was uncharacteristic and Lassie liked it, even though he would never admit), and he placed it over his heart.

Lassiter could feel the warmth and rhythmic beat of Shawn's heart. It was beating faster than a normal heart rate would. Shawn's hand was placed on top of his holding it there.

"You feel that? That's my heart. It's beating. I'm alive. It's because of you. You've saved my life more times than I can count...and that's because you've done it a lot, not just because I can't count very high. You always seem to show up and arrest the bad guys right before my mouth gets me killed. You're a hero. You might even say my heart beats for you," Shawn locked eyes with Lassie and smiled widely, cheekily.

There was something in Shawn's eyes that Lassie couldn't quite name...It was like that wall that was around Shawn's serious side was cracking. They held raw emotion for what seems like the first time Lassiter has ever seen.

Lassiter felt nerves shoot up into his throat and steal his voice. He sucked in a shaky breath.

He opened his mouth to say something-anything!-and to his embarrassment, "Sweet Lady Justice," tumbled out in a feeble voice.

Shawn's head fell back as he wholeheartedly chuckled. Lassiter could feel the vibrations through Shawn's chest. His eyes were crinkled and his smile was wide open and bright like sunshine. Lassiter found himself loving the sight and softly laughing too.

Shawn's laughter faded into a happy smile and glimmering eyes and he got up from the couch.

"Now I have to pee-pee. Be back in a flush," Shawn's fond smile was still on his face as he walked to the bathroom.

Lassiter tried desperately to ignore the frantic fluttering of his heart and butterflies in his stomach.

He felt like a teenage girl.

Shawn came back with that same adoring look and sat down next to him again.

"Hey Lassie, can I tell you something?" Shawn asked with total amusement.

Lassiter stared at him for a second in contemplation.

"Okay, I'll bite. Go for it."

"You..." Shawn's gaze bore into his and he had a small smile on his lips, "astound me."

Lassiter flushed bright red. "Shut up, Spencer."

"Oh, Lassie, I love it when you blush."

"Shut it," Lassiter grumbled.

"You sound cranky. Maybe you should go to sleep. I have a bed big enough for two. Wink wink," Shawn nudged him playfully.

"Spencer, I am perfectly capable of sleeping in my own bed at my own home," Lassiter said slowly and quite unconvincingly.

"You're either a terrible liar or I'm extremely gifted at reading you. I'm betting on the latter. Honestly, Carly, you haven't slept in three days because of nightmares. I'll be here when you wake up. Come on. You know you're exhausted."

Shawn grabbed his hand for the second time that night. He stood Lassie up and started leading him to the bedroom.

"I promise I won't try anything, Lassie, unless of course, you want me to," Shawn tossed him a wink, "wow, I can't believe you're actually in my bedroom. Sure, I've imagined it so many times-"

"What?" Lassiter interrupted, a tiny amused smile on his face.

"I said take off your slippers," Shawn quipped quickly.

Lassiter snorted but did as requested.

Shawn's bed was unmade and his whole bedroom was messy and cluttered, but Lassiter didn't expect anything else.

Shawn flopped down on his bed and patted the spot next to him.  
"Come on in, the blankets are fine."

For a second Lassiter just stood there until Shawn rolled his eyes and pulled him down next to him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I really am sleep-deprived," Lassiter muttered as he pulled the blankets around himself. Shawn smiled.

"I'm gonna warn you now; I like to cuddle. Wanna spoon it up?"

Lassiter groaned and turned on his side so that his back was facing Shawn.

"Don't push it."

"Goodnight, Carly. Sweet dreams," Shawn said, making kissy noises.

"Go to sleep, Spencer."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a one shot, but I'll continue if people want me to.


End file.
